


Starry Skies.

by CandiasnaFeels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Triggers, What Have I Done, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiasnaFeels/pseuds/CandiasnaFeels
Summary: JJ leaves Guang Hong a note, and a video.I'm not good with descriptions, so you'll have to read to fully understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH/SUICIDE.
> 
> SB: if anyone ever needs to talk, I'm always available. 
> 
> I'm sorry about this, okay. I had to write it. Please forgive me.

“ _Dear Guang Hong Ji, I spent hours writing and rewriting this letter, but I came to the conclusion that I'll never find an appropriate way to convey my words. Not on paper. Just watch the tape then turn this page. Don't look yet, please._ ”

Guang Hong could already feel dread settling into the pit of his stomach, but he turned on the video anyway, and sat down as he waited for it to start. After a few seconds, a tired JJ appeared on his screen, the skater felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his boyfriend of two years.

_**“Hey, babe..I miss you.” JJ cleared his suddenly dry throat, as he looked away from the camera, “I spent days recording this thing, at first I couldn't find the easiest way to go about this. Then, I wasn't satisfied at the ending of a take.” His blue eyes were glossed over as he finally turned his gaze back to the camera. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong. I'm sorry I wasn't the man you deserved. The man you needed. You put up with all of my shit for two years. My irrational emotions, thoughts, and hospital trips.” The Canadian skater felt a tear cascade down his tanned cheek, he made work of brushing it away immediately. “Two amazing years, with an equally amazing person. We had our ups, and downs. We had more downs than ups, and I take full responsibility for our bad times. They were always my fault. My mood swings, my crappy behavior. I was a mess, and you stayed. I'll never understand how such a perfect person would put up with someone with my problems.” His voice started to crack at the end of his sentence, though he continued on, “I love you, so much. More than you'll ever know..but, I have to say goodbye. To you. To us..to the world and everyone on it. Mon chéri, I'm sorry. It's just my time, I can't hold on any longer.”** _

If the Chinese skater hadn't already been on the verge of tears, he definitely was now. He had to be hearing wrong. JJ, his JJ couldn't be serious. The now 19 year old skater swallowed the lump in his throat before refocusing on the screen, thankful that Jean hadn't said anything for a short while.

_**“You deserve happiness. You deserve someone who isn't more harm than they're worth. You have so many friends, none of which are fond of me, or our relationship. If I recall properly, on more than one occasion you were told you should dump me. You probably should've. You'd have been better off. Though, that isn't to say I'm not beyond grateful for having you in my life, because I am grateful.” This time, as tears slipped from JJ’s eyes, he made no efforts to brush them away, he instead let them fall from his eyes. “I know this is gonna hurt you, but you'll heal. I know that for sure. You're a stronger person than you give yourself credit for, baby. Way stronger. Please, don't blame yourself, please don't shut out your friends and family. Let them help you. Let them guide you, just like myself, they only want the best for you.” The dark haired skater let out a quiet sob before regaining his composure, “I love you. With every inch of my being, Guang Hong Ji. Don't ever, ever, forget that. Okay? Can you promise me something? Promise me that no matter how bad things get, you'll remain strong. Promise me that that you'll lean on people when you need to, and please, please, please, promise that you'll remember how much I love you. You are probably doubting my love for you, but don't. This isn't your fault, it's been a long time coming. I love you, Mon trésor. Forever and always.”** _

The video cut out after a small, watery grin from the tanned male. “I promise..” came the broken response from Guang Hong, who even if he tried wouldn't be able to stop his tears. So, he didn't try to stop them, he let them fall. He allowed himself to sob as loud as he possibly could. Had anyone been home, their blood would've run cold at the first sob/scream that left his lips. With shaky hands, he grabbed the letter and turned it over, his eyes widening at the content the sheet held. It was a photo of Guang Hong and Jean on their one year anniversary, when JJ had given the younger male a necklace, and bracelet set that had crown charms dangling respectively, their initials having been engraved into the gold. Subconsciously, the crying male grabbed his necklace, and held it tightly, mumbling the words to his late boyfriend's short program, “ **Now I rule the world, and the starry sky..** ” before agreeing ruefully, that the skater definitely did rule the stars now. He was a star in his life, and he will continue to be one now.

 _ **FIN**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, if anyone spots any typos, please tell me.


End file.
